A Beautiful Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Tyina and Salwa go through some changes, they unintentionally scare some of the children and they decide to leave. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Tyina, Salwa, Vamps, and Shocks. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Beautiful Heart**

Tyina and Salwa were very excited about a slumber party that Rachel and Sasha had created! All of the Grant Mansion was involved and they were all going to sleep outside under the stars and roast marshmallows.

"I can't wait!" Salwa laughed.

"This is going to be great!" Tyina giggled.

"I need to buy some cupcakes to pass out!"

"Sure, and maybe some hot chocolate too!"

"Just thinking about it gives me chills of happiness! I have never been on a sleepover before." Salwa smiled.

"That's because with the Knights, we always had to work and never be close to other people," Tyina said sadly. But then she quickly brightened up! "But all of that is about to change!"

"That's right!" Salwa smiled, but she noticed her skin looked a darker shade of blue than normal. Tyina was concerned too.

"It's the alien DNA. I change now and then," Salwa said softly.

"It will be alright, but I must admit your teeth are a bit sharper than before." Tyina noted.

"I know! I guess the weird changes will go away soon enough! In the meantime, let's go! The party is about to start!" Salwa smiled. The two ran down the hallway and saw everyone setting up! Both girls giggled in glee until some of the other Grant Mansion children squeaked and yelled in fear when Salwa and Tyina came inside. Salwa was a darker shade of blue, her teeth were sharper, and her eyes glowed a bit. Tyina's metal parts were showing so she looked like a cyborg.

"Mommy, don't let the monster hurt me!" A child cried.

"Dad, save me from the robot!" Another young child cried out.

"I just want to meet you," Salwa cooed, but the children cried even harder.

"Yeah, we just look a little different," Tyina said softly.

"GO AWAY!" A child panicked, now pushing Tyina away.

"She's going to hurt us!" Another child wailed as they ran behind their parents. Rachel and Sasha saw Salwa's entire face fall and she looked down at the floor. She refused to cry in public, but Rachel thought she saw one single tear hit the floor. Tyina's eyes looked a mixture of pain and anger, but she did not cry at all.

"Salwa…Tyina… they didn't mean it! They just don't know you both that well yet." Rachel said softly, approaching her.

"Yes, don't be sad, hon. They haven't seen hybrids like you guys before."

"Monster…," Salwa whispered angrily.

"What?!" Both girls said at the same time.

"That's all I am! A monster! I am just a scary hybrid that was created by the Knights! Now I even scare children!" Salwa said angrily, feeling she ruined everything.

"That's not true." A voice said sternly. Everyone spun around and saw Shocks walk in with a stern look on his face.

"I agree." Vamps added. "You are not a monster, Salwa!"

"Yes I am, my friends." Salwa said sadly. She then turned to Rachel and Sasha. "I don't belong here."

"Nonsense!" Vamps added.

"Yes, you do! And so do you, Tyina!" Rachel added. At that moment, a child came and whispered to Rachel.

"Is the monster leaving yet?" The child asked, looking very afraid.

"THAT DOES IT!" Salwa said sadly. She then opened her wings and took flight back up to her room and locked the door.

"That goes for me too!" Tyina said in pure defeat as she used her speed to go to her room too.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sasha called out, now chasing after them.

"HOLD ON, YOU TWO!" Whampire added, now using his speed to go after them.

"It's just a misunderstanding!" Rachel yelled, but both girls went to their room and closed the door. Soon all five adults were banging on their doors.

"Come out of there!" Sasha called.

"We don't want you guys to feel that way!" Whampire added.

"Salwa! Tyina! Come out!" Vamps called, now banging harder.

"LET US IN!" Four Arms ordered.

But both girls refused. There was only silence.

"Break it down, Four Arms," Rachel ordered, albeit gently. He nodded and soon both doors were off their hinges! When Rachel and the others went inside, Salwa was gone. They ran and checked Tyina's room and she was gone too! But they saw a note on their beds.

 _Sorry we made so many mistakes and scared the other children. We don't mean to be a bother. Please don't come after us. Tyina and I have decided to go different paths. I have decided to protect people in secret, but stay out of sight. Tyina talked about secretly getting on a plane and heading to another state to help the other Plumbers. We have made our decisions and we think it's for the best that we don't both live at the Grant Mansion anymore._

"WHAT?! They didn't mean it?!" Vamps gasped.

"We need to find them…now!" Shocks added.

"I'll check the city; you guys check the airports. They could not have gotten far!" Four Arms replied.

"Everyone search! We need to find them now!" Rachel ordered. And with that, all of them raced into the night to find the two teenagers.

* * *

 **Don't worry, there is a sequel to this one and it'll be up soon! :)**

 **In the meantime, please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
